sneaking the box in her room
by Kuri-Sama7
Summary: "Oh yea explain why you are in my room in the middle of the night! Are you some kind of sexually deprived pervert! Oh my god you are aren't you!" Sakura began to freak out "and to think you really know people!"


**hi guys! please enjoy the story and review. thanks!**

"What do you think about my plan huh? Teme? Do you think it is a good plan?" Naruto put the small little black box down after showing Sasuke its content.

"Hn" Sasuke got up from his seat and began to walk away

"Come on teme give me a little feedback!" Naruto got up as well chasing after the raven haired man.

"Naruto how you try to seduce Sakura is none of my business, and stop calling me teme" Sasuke finally spoke after hearing Naruto's ridiculous plan to sneak in a bracelet at night into Sakura's room and be her secret admirer, however for some reason sasuke felt a strangle feeling engulfing his chest.** Jealous much?**_Am not_

"ah! What do you know about romance, tonight I will sneak into that room and leave it next to her sweet sleeping form!" Naruto patted Sasuke on the back "will you help me?"

Sasuke had the urge to break Naruto's hand and turn him down but that strange dwelling feeling (**jealousy)** made him accept and go with the blonde "fine"

"YES! Let operation Get-this-little-box-into-sakuras-room-so-she-can-realize-she-loves-me begin!"

Later that night

"Okay teme, you have to be really quiet, one time on a mission I accidentally moved and brushed against her hair and she woke up!" Naruto explained to Sasuke

"When were you sleeping next to her?" the Uchiha asked with anger in his voice _why did that sound threatening and why the hell do I care?_** Because you jealous! **_Shut up I didn't ask you_** you didn't have to**

"it was a cold place all of us were huddled together poor Kakashi got the worst because Sai kept kicking him" Naruto turned back to look at the house trying to see which window the pink haired girl resided in.

"Hn" Sasuke activated his sharigun and look up to the windows "It should be that one to the left"

"You can see through walls with that?" Naruto stupidly asked

Sasuke's eyes twitched in annoyance "no but I can sense chakras" he then deactivated his sharing wondering why he has brought his red eyes on to begin with.

They climbed up to the second floor and slowly opened the window, Sasuke was the first to step in and much to his surprise Sakura's room was fairly normal, the only pink were the bed sheets she was on. Naruto stumbled his way in through the window with the box in hand.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura _wow she's pretty cute when she sleep, not annoying at all_ he then proceeded to look at her more closely only to notice she sleeping in her underwear, a blush immediately made its way to his cheeks and looked away only to see Naruto red as a tomato. Sasuke glared at him

"I didn't know she wore this to sleep" Naruto whispered

"just leave the box and lets go" Sasuke yelled whispered back

"Wait I forgot what the plan was" Naruto dug through his pant pocket to take out a piece of paper

Sasuke's eye began to twitch again how could he possibly for get a simple plan to just leave a fricken box next to the sleeping girl "just put the box down!" he said again this time a bit more frustration.

Naruto unrumpled the paper and begin to read it "oh that's right" he shoved the little box into Sasuke's hands and quickly yelled "SAKURA-CHAN, THERE IS AN INTRUTER IN YOUR HOUSE" with that said he disappeared leaving Sasuke dumbfounded in place with the little box in hand open to reveal a bracelet and a note attached to the bracelet that said 'I love you'

"you son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled once realization hit him

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled in her waking form "what are you doing in my house? And I thought I heard Naruto here. What's in your hand? Wait what time is it?" she turned to the clock to see it was 2 am. All the mean while the poor Uchiha didn't know how to react

Realizing she was in her underwear Sakura quickly cover up "ah! SASUKE WHAT THE HELL!" she said now more awake and aware of what was going on. She got up with a blanket wrapped around her ready to beat the living crap out of the Uchiha who woke her.

"Wait. Sakura I can explain" Sasuke hide the little box immediately and eventually dropping it in the process

"Oh yea explain why you are in my room in the middle of the night! Are you some kind of sexually deprived pervert! Oh my god you are aren't you!" Sakura began to freak out "and to think you really know people!"

"Sakura I am not a sexually deprived pervert, I am here because Naruto-" before he could speak any more Sakura put a finger to his lips

"okay that's all I have to hear, I'll make sure to beat the living shit out of him tomorrow" she stepped back only to kick a little box a further from her.

She looked back to the Uchiha still standing in the middle of her room

"I don't know Naruto bought that for you" he said

She bent down to pick up the box and saw there was a bracelet made of white gold with little charms that looked like the their team 7. Sakura couldn't help but smile and grabbed the bracelet and under it she saw a note

_Dear Sakura-Chan_

_Please don't hurt me tomorrow. I did this because I have been noticing how much teme looks and drools over you during missions and I know you like him so have fun. Your real present is standing in the middle of your room with a stupid expression on his face. _

_-Your beloved Naruto_

Sakura turned back to look at Sasuke now with a slight blush on her face

"What?" Sasuke said after a while

"You stare at me during missions?" she asked a bit embarrassed

Now it was Sasukes turn to look red "no…"

"No?"

"No….yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes…."

"Why?" she asked_ is there something wrong with me?_

A moment of silence finally passed until Sasuke could take it anymore

"Your face is very symmetrical and so is the rest of your body and I find that very impressive" he said and turned his head to look the other direction now more red then before.

"Are you trying to say I'm attractive to you?" Sakura questioned

"Hn" he closed his eyes now a bit irrigated about how embarrassing this was for him

Sakura began a fit of laughter out of the blue "Sasuke are you trying to say I'm pretty" she now smirked getting closer to the Uchiha before her.

"What are you doing?" he said now taking a step back realizing the pink hair girl no longer clutching the blanket was approaching him.

"So what part of me were you staring at?" she asked slightly poking his chest

"I should go" he said

Before he could escape Sakura knocked him over and pinned him to the ground "not until you tell me what you were staring at?" she smiled remaining on top for him. Sasuke smirked at her _how cute she thinks she can keep me like this_ he flipped her over and before even letting her gasp in surprised his lips met hers.

The kiss lasted until their lungs were about to give out, with a quick breath Sasuke whispered in her ear "meet me tomorrow for dinner if you want to know" and with that he was gone

"I think I just got a date" Sakura smiled as she got up ready to go to bed again

With Naruto

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. It was about time those two finally realized their feelings for each other.

"I just hope Sakura-Chan doesn't punch me tomorrow "

**so how about that feed back!**


End file.
